


Mind the Gap

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [40]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: hahaha oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gap grows bigger every day, they do not know how to bridge it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Gap

The distance stretches between them, like it always has since _she_ died. The gap grows bigger every day, they do not know how to bridge it any longer. The words they say are the wrong words, the actions they take are the wrong actions. There is no right here, only mistakes. The feelings they express are the wrong feelings, the memories they share are the wrong memories. There is no bond between them now, only distance. Mind the gap.

Mind the gap. And the gap is all consuming. Mind the gap. And the gap is so extraordinarily present, in a way _she_ never was. Mind the gap. And they spend so much of their time worrying about the gap, they do not see the obstacles in their path that trip them, and plunge them into it.

It’s like a dance, but a dance where both dancers are moving to the beat of a different song, neither leading, neither following. The only contact they share is when one of them steps on the other’s toes.

Their conversations are riddled with concealed blades and poisoned arrows. The palace is cut up into sections, like children claiming their territory, _this is my side and that’s your side, I won’t go into your area if you don’t go into mine._ Mind the gap.

The distance stretches between them. Their borders are marked in ink that never dries and runs far too often.

Mind the gap. It is all they have left between them.

_I… cannot go back._

And the distance grows.


End file.
